


Her Skinny Tummy

by IamaskinnynakedpregantDany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Skinny Naked Clown, A Skinny Naked Pregnant Queen, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Laughter, Smut, dwarfs, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaskinnynakedpregantDany/pseuds/IamaskinnynakedpregantDany
Summary: Dany starts getting sick right after she arrives at Winterfell. Dany knows what's wrong - she's lovesick. She has not had Jon inside her body for two weeks! She needs Jon to make love to her every night so she can better! This is a sexy hot smutty story with Jon and Dany as the main characters.





	Her Skinny Tummy

Her skinny tummy was hurting! Dany didn’t know what was wrong with her skinny tummy! Her skinny tummy never hurt like this before! She sat on his bed - her hands over her skinny tummy - she was desperate for skinny tummy to calm down! Her skinny tummy was perfectly fine until she and her love separated to sleep apart! She knew what was wrong now! Dany was love sick! Dany needed Jon’s love to get better!

Jon entered his room and looked surprised to see a naked skinny hot Dany sitting on his bed. A smile formed on his face. “Dany what are you doing here?” Jon asked. “We agreed that it wouldn’t be proper if we slept together at least not now.

"Dany’s skinny tummy calmed down and she sighed in relief. Her tummy complying. Now all she had to was to make her skinny tummy happy! “I know, my love, but I’m not feeling well, my skinny tummy has been acting up lately.” She got up from the bed and walked towards him. “I need your love Jon - I need your love to get better.” Dany didn’t give him any time, she started to attack his lips with kisses, she frantically started to strip him nude. Jon kissed her back just as passionately and picked her up gently. He lowered her on the bed and proceeded to get on top of her. 

Dany felt herself get very wet as his erected cock pressed against her belly button. Jon had a naughty smile on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing, and so did she. Dany’s Jon was teasing her! “My love, don’t tease me, I’m lovesick!” She giggled as they kissed again - they kissed over and over again. Jon then kissed her belly button. Dany let out a happy moan — she was so excited. Her skinny tummy didn’t hurt any more. Her skinny tummy was happy. 

Then Dany watched Jon look at her. His cock was inches away from her cunt. Dany started to rub her skinny tummy. “Come inside me, my love, I’m wet and ready for you, I need you inside me, my love, it’s the only way I’m get better.” 

Jon had a smile on his face. Either his Dany believed she was lovesick or his Dany was being a very naughty skinny naked queen tonight. “Okay, my queen, I’ll come inside you.” Then Jon entered her body, Dany let out a happy sigh! She was so happy! Her skinny tummy was so happy now! Jon kissed her nose playfully as he gently started to thrust inside her at a very slow and gentle pace — the pace Dany loved when they made love! “Is my skinny naked queen feeling better now that i’m inside her.” Dany giggled and their lips clashed, their tongues dueling with each other - in each other’s mouth as they continued to move in unison.

Jon’s lips moved to her neck. Dany couldn’t help herself - his love inside her felt so good! “Yes, my love, yes, my love, I’m feeling so much better now!” She giggled like the hot happy naked queen she was. He smiled and they started to kiss again. They made love for the entire night. And her skinny naked tummy didn’t hurt anymore, all she needed was her Jon’s love inside her hot skinny naked and while she did not know it, she was already a skinny naked pregnant queen!


End file.
